parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style)
Brermerkat's is a second is a second movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast" "WARNING" 'Don't change that and let it go. Okay? It's fine.' Cast: *Belle - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Beast - Diego (Ice Age) *Prince Adam - Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) *Gaston - Dagger (Dragons: Riders of Berk) (Don't Change That!) *Lumiere - RJ (Over The Hedge) *Lumiere (Human) - Flynn (Tangled) *Cogsworth - Verne (Over The Hedge) *Cogsworth (Human) - Kristoff (Frozen) *Mrs. Potts - Penny (Over The Hedge) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Doreen Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Chip - Spike (Over The Hedge) *Chip (Human) - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Stella (Over The Hedge) *Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Wardrobe - Ellie (Ice Age 2) *Sultan - Porcupine (Open Season) *Sultan (Dog) - Bolt *Stove - Boog (Open Season) *LeFou - Snotlout (How to Train Your Dragon) *Bimbettes - Mavis (Hotel Transylviana), Anna (The King and I (1999), and Anna (Frozen) *Baker - Gru (Despicable Me) *Bookseller - The Wizard (Happily N'Ever After) *Maurice - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) *Philippe - Maximus (Tangled) *Monsieur D'Arque - Mildew (Dragons: Riders of Berk) *The Mob - Villians (Dragons: Riders of Berk, Dragons: Defenders of Berk, and How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Wolves - Eastern Pack Wolves (Alpha and Omega) and Rogue Wolves (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) *The Enchantress as the Old Woman - Wood Carver (Brave) *The Enchantress - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) Scenes: *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 1 - Prologue/"Astrid" *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 2 - Astrid meets Dagger and Snotlout *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 3 - Gobber's Invention *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 4 - Gobber Goes To The Fair and Gets Lost/The Eastern Wolves *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 5 - Gobber Arrives At The Castle *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 6 - Dagger's Proposal/"Astrid (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 7 - Astrid Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 8 - Astrid's New Home *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 9 - Dagger ("Gaston") *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 10 - Astrid meets Penny, Spike and Ellie *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 11 - Astrid Being So Difficult *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 12 - Astrid Leave Her Room/Astrid Meets RJ and Verne *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 13 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Eastern Wolves and Rogue Wolves Attack Again *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 15 - Dagger and Snotlout meet Mildew *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 16 - Something Special for Astrid/"Something There" *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 17 - Normal Again ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 18 - "Beauty and the Sabertooth" *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 19 - Diego Lets Astrid Go/Dagger's Plan *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 20 - "The Mob Song" *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 21 - Battle On The Tower/Transformation/Finale *Beauty and the Sabertooth (Brermeerkat Style) Part 23 - End Credits Trivia Guys,(Someone, or Somebody) Hiccup and Diego have very similar eyes and the two characters are similar in personality. P.S. Kronk's already play the LeFou so great. And The Horned King's already play the Monsieur D'Arque so good P.P.S. Snotlout can played LeFou now. And Mildew can played Monsieur D'Arque for now on. Gallery: Category:Brermeerkat Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Films